Fixing Hearts
by FruitSmiles
Summary: Drugs and alcoholism consumes Mitchie's life. Shane becomes a workaholic. Their seven year relationship falls apart without either of them realizing it until it seems too late. They both have to relive the tragedy that tore them apart to bring them back together. But are they too late to fix each other's hearts? (Alex Waverly (aka Selena) appears to help bring them together again)
1. Fuck You

******************Please pay attention to the present/past times throughout this story. HOPING to make this one a mini-story, but we'll see. I have so many ideas so I'm trying to figure out how I can make my stories short stories instead of full ones! Hope you like this! I know it's confusing, but you figure out more with each chapter!** ************************************

Chapter One- Fuck You

**Present Time**

I watched my footsteps carefully as I walked up the steep towards the sliding glass doors. I took a deep breath, eyeing Alex next to me. She looked scared, just as I did. Her brown curls glowed in the sunlight and as the breeze came across us, I could see a small tear falling from her cheek.

"Hey, it's alright Alex." I wrapped my right arm around her and pulled her in to an awkward side hug so I wouldn't ruin the flowers in my left hand. We were stopped on one of the steps and a few people had walked around us.

"Are you ready?" I asked after a moment, letting her recover herself. I didn't want her crying before we walked in.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm ready." She nodded slightly, wiping the last of her tears and giving me a fake smile.

I followed her footsteps generously until we reached the front desk. I moved to stand beside her as the nurse sitting addressed the both of us.

"Hello, we're here to visit Mitchie Torres." I spoke clearly and boldly, despite my chest aching and my hands shaking.

"She's only allowed one visitor at a time. And her visits are supervised. And you can't take those in with you" the nurse pointed to the flowers briefly, "Is that alright?" The nurse punched a few things into the computer as she spoke to us. I admired that she could type without looking at the keys.

"Yes, that's alright." I told her after Alex nodded to me in reassurance.

"Okay. I'm going to have to ask you a few questions. It's protocol at our facility." The nurse spoke professionally. Alex and I agreed.

**One week ago**

"Mitchie, wake up." I say, annoyed. I nudged her slightly. She'd been sleeping for almost twenty hours. She didn't budge. I shook her harder. One of her eyelids finally opened.

"Get up." I spoke roughly, practically ordering her. I turned my back to her as she muttered, "Fuck you."

Alex was downstairs cooking breakfast, I greeted her with a smile.

"She's very lively this morning." I tell her sarcastically, she rolls her eyes and places a few pieces of bacon on each of our plates. I could've woken her more politely but it never worked anymore.

"I didn't hear her throw anything so that's a good sign." She winks gently. I scoff at her reference to last week. Mitchie had managed to break everything in the room that she could reach from her bed. Some things I didn't know were possible to break by colliding with a person's head, like a CD. She threw a CD at my head, and it broke. In two.

"We're improving, I think." I tell her, taking my plate to the bar stool, shaking the memories of flying objects. Anymore thoughts of it and I'd get a headache again, somehow I escaped with minor scratches that have already healed. I took a few bites of my food before I checked my watch. I have ten minutes before I have to be on the road to work.

"You assholes could at least wait to talk about me until I'm down here. It's rude to talk shit without the person in the room." Mitchie pops a few pills in her mouth, sadly, it's mandatory for her so she doesn't fall unconscious. I grab her plate for her and set it in front of her at the table.

"Could you stop babying me, Shane? God." She rolls her eyes, standing up to get a glass of orange juice. I sigh, walking towards her bedroom to check her pill bottles, deciding to not fuel the fire that she's creating with her words. She mutters something to Alex as I walk up the stairs, I roll my eyes. I take her three pill bottles when I reach her room at the top of the stairs and take them one by one and count all of the pills in them. 50, 50, 50. Good, she's been taking them as prescribed.

Mitchie refused to let me or Alex watch her take them but she didn't refuse to let us count them. I count them before I leave for work and Alex counts them around lunch time and dinner time and I count them again before bed. Mitchie and I have been sleeping in separate rooms for the past three months. She began sneaking cocaine in the house and after I found a few bags of cocaine and needles that she'd used to shoot up heroin, I decided that I couldn't sleep with her anymore. Mitchie did enough to keep her high, but she maintained herself just enough to look presentable. I'd been spending all of my time at work that she could've looked deathly sick and I still wouldn't have noticed. Only the past six months has she done cocaine, meth and molly, among other hardcore illegal drugs. The past three months though, the drugs have been anything and everything she can get her hands on.

Mitchie has been doing heroin, cocaine, molly, and drinking excessively for the past two years. We're weaning her off of the hard drugs; we meaning Alex and I. Alex has been through it all with Mitchie and even though they drifted apart, Alex was the first, and only, to volunteer to help me get her sober. Mitchie and I's relationship has been rocky. We've been together for seven years. These past two and a half years have been the hardest, as a result, Mitchie became addicted to drugs and alcohol and I became a workaholic. I'm also working on my problem. I've cut my hours at work so I can better my relationship with Mitchie, however slow and unmoving it's been at the moment, but also because I've needed to gain some more quality time with my brothers, Nate and Jason, again.

So about a month ago I called Alex and asked if she would move into our house since we have a few spare bedrooms; thankfully, she agreed. Since she's a writer, she can work wherever which has been relieving for her. I didn't want to take her away from her career, she's been doing it since Mitchie and I got together; she was 18. So she stays home and takes care of Mitchie while I'm at work. Mitchie used to be a babysitter but last month I argued with her until she agreed to quit doing it until she was sober, even though she'd sworn to me she'd never done drugs in the presence of the kids, I couldn't risk her continuing to babysit them once I knew how deep she'd gotten into her addictions.

Mitchie and I's relationship had a big turn for the worst two and a half years ago and I honestly believed we'd gotten through it. I'm sure Mitchie felt the same way for a short amount of time too. We both pushed ourselves away from each other and into our own addictions to forget the pain, forget that we needed each other. And as a result, our relationship became a lie.

**Present Time**

After answering the nurse's questions, Alex insisted I go see Mitchie first. She wasn't going to take no for an answer so I obliged. I was escorted by a tall, bulky, six foot man who looked like he belonged in an MMA fight. We walked down a long and broad hallway, the hallway was brick and the bricks were painted a dull light gray color. The doors on the rooms were a bit of a darker gray. The doors to the rooms had small windows that looked like they belonged in a prison, they even had the sliding piece to the window that could completely eliminate sight into the hallway. Room numbers were in a dark, bold black color above each door; the handles to the doors were a white color. This place definitely fit the description of an insane asylum, I just never thought I'd ever have to visit one, or want to visit one, for that matter.

We turned down another hallway, a hallway that if you asked me, looked _exactly_ the same as the previous one. We reached two closed double doors. I'm guessing most, if not all the halls were identical so that if someone got out, they would be confused as to where to go. Big and bulky MMA guy used his keycard attached to his belt to slide his key against the keypad. The double doors opened outward and we approached another set of double doors as we passed a few more rooms. Once again, the guard used his keycard to open this set of double doors. There weren't any more rooms that I could see, only one, at the far end of the hall. It, however, did not have a sliding piece, or a window for that matter. It was just a steel gray door. I gulped.

As we reached the door, the guard pulled out a chain of keys and used the only one that was red. He unlocked the door and I stepped back so he could open it.


	2. Love Again

Chapter Two- Love Again

**Present Time**

The guard ushered me in the room and let the door shut with a loud 'clank'. He stood guarding the door. I looked away from him finally to the woman in front of me. Mitchie was lying on the bed, twirling her hair in her fingers. She was ghostly white and her lips were a light pink, the blue gown she was wearing had a number on the left breast, 87. As she twirled her hair around and around in her fingers I saw she had a hospital looking wrist band on her right wrist too. I stood there for about two minutes and she never looked up, she just kept twirling her hair as if I weren't in the room with her.

"Hey Mitchie." She glances up, makes horribly bad eye contact and then looks back down to her hands. I take a few steps forward to see if she looks up again but she doesn't. I decide to grab the chair that's sitting at her empty desk and move it to sit by her.

"Alex and I came to visit you." I say gently, almost sweetly. Mitchie stops twirling her hair and it falls to her chest, she doesn't look at me though.

"Mitchie, look at me." I tell her with a kind tone, one I used to use more often with her. It even surprises me when I speak, that's how long it's been. She looks upwards, sideways, back down to her hair, and finally turns her face to look at me. All color has left her face and her brown eyes look like they go on forever. I realize now they must've put her under detox.

"I don't know why you came." Her tone is cold and bitter and it makes my chest ache. I nod knowingly.

"I know, I'm the reason you're in here. But I want to help you any way I can." She rolls her eyes, irritable. She shakes her head back and forth and I watch as her hand starts picking at the wrist band. It must be a picking habit that evolved since she's not on drugs anymore.

"You being here isn't helping. It's making things fucking worse, you idiot." Mitchie raises her voice, pounding her fists next to her on the bed. She glares at me but quickly switches her attention to the guard at the door. He took a few steps forward to us.

"It's okay." I tell him and he returns back to his spot at the door. I turn my attention back to Mitchie; she's looking at me like I'm the devil himself. It eats at my core.

"What do you want from me?" I ask her carefully. She leans close to me and then uses one arm to pivot herself up close to my ear.

"I want you kill me." She says as clear as ever, when I see her face again she's got a grimace on her face.

"I'm done here." I tell the guard quickly, getting up and going to the door. Mitchie starts laughing and it's not a laugh I've ever heard in the seven years I've known her. It's a psychotic laugh, a laugh that you would hear from someone who knew they were doing something horribly bad.

When the guard leads me back to Alex, tears are falling from my eyes. Alex runs to me with open arms.

"What happened Shane?" I shake my head, unable to look at her.

"That's not Mitchie. That's not my Mitchie." I say through broken breaths. I gather myself enough to stop crying.

"I've never known you to cry." Alex admits with a gentle smile. I sit down at the closest chair, Alex sits next to me.

"This would be the first time since I was child." I admit. She pats my knee, "What happened?" I take a breath and look her in the eyes. Her eyes widen as she reads my facial expression.

"I can say that the reason she's in here is because she didn't deal with her pain properly but that would be a lie, Alex. She's in here because I neglected her when she needed somebody. She found substances that made her forget about it. She's in here because of me. And she made that perfectly clear. The worst part is that I don't know what to do to get her back. Alex, if I were you, I wouldn't go in there. I don't want you seeing her like that." Alex pats my knee again, she nods sympathetically.

"If seeing her for just a few minutes did this to you, I can only imagine what it'd do to me. Let's get you home. I'll drive. Come on." She helps me stand up and I realize how weak I'm being but I can't help it.

The woman I love, or loved, is gone. Mitchie reminded me just how gone I am too, I'm not the same person, I have become the devil in more than just one way. That's the scary part. I don't know who either of us are anymore. Thank God Alex is here.

**Four Years Ago**

I had all the candles lit, finally, and Mitchie's dinner was sitting at the kitchen table, warm. She walked in the front door wearing her winter coat, gloves, boots and all. It'd been snowing horribly lately.

"Woah." She said after taking off her gloves and coat. I smiled proudly, approaching her.

"How was your last day of finals?" She kissed me lovingly, her hands were cold but I didn't mind it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed her slightly before pulling away from the kiss.

"They went well. I'm officially licensed to run a day care." She was beaming. I smiled back at her happily.

"I'm proud of you, which is why I got off work early so I could come home and prepare you your favorite dinner." Mitchie admired all the candles around the living room and kitchen. I'd placed candles on all the mantles, our fireplace, and the edge of the kitchen counter and even left a few on the table.

"This is amazing, Shane." She said cheerfully. I massaged her shoulders gently as she walked towards the kitchen. I pulled out her chair for her.

"You've worked really hard to achieve this and I want you to feel appreciated." She looks up at me, blushing. I lean down to kiss her and our lips linger with one another's like magic.

"I love you so much." Her voice is so sweet and gentle, I adore it. She places her hand on my cheek to look in my eyes.

"Saying I love you isn't even the beginning of how much I love you." I tell her, pecking her lips once more.

**Present Time**

Alex insisted that I go in to see Mitchie alone because she wasn't ready to see her until she was back to her normal self. As much as Mitchie's changes had taken a toll on me, I know Alex has dealt with it more than I have and it's affected her more than it has me. I feel bad about it but I'm just glad that we have each other to rely on while Mitchie is getting the help she needs. Respectively, I check in with the head nurse and with a guard I am escorted to Mitchie's room.

"Didn't I make myself clear last time, Shane?" She practically spits my name when she sees me. I shrug, making an effort to not let her words get to me. I need to show her that she's not going to break me down, that I'm not here for her entertainment.

"Yeah but I thought 'Hmm. Maybe Mitchie is really being a selfish brat'." She gives me a surprised look. I've never talked to her like this, ever. But I know it's necessary to break through to her.

"Well then." She says with sass. I decide instead of grabbing the chair this time that I'll just sit on the bed with her. I sit at the end of the bed and I look her dead in the eye.

"Listen, I know this isn't easy for you. But I'm here for you. And you can push me away and be all alone by yourself or you can accept that I'm here now and we can do this together." She just looks in my eyes, and I watch as her facial expression changes. She's angry, then livid, then sad, then no expression.

"I only know what it's like to be alone. I've been alone for the past two and half years, Shane." She looks broken and my chest aches again. I nod knowingly.

"That's my fault. But just try. That's all I'm asking. Let me try to be here for you again, like we once were." She shakes her head and it irks me. I hate when she doesn't let me in.

"You don't get it, you really don't. You think that you can just be here for me again and that's not how it works. Sure the past two and half years we've seen each other and we've tolerated each other and hell, we even fucked, but that doesn't mean shit when it comes down to being real with one another. We both know that we never dealt with our pain. We pushed each other away and pretended that everything was okay and it wasn't anymore. We aren't the same people we were two and half years ago. And I don't know that I could even have you around without feeling like this was a complete failure." I take her hands in mine and I kiss them, they're cold so I let my lips linger.

"I still care about you, Mitchie. And I know you still do too." She bites her lip and pulls her hands away, placing them back into her lap.

"But we don't love each other anymore, Shane." Her voice is broken and I desperately wish that the guard wasn't in here. It's taking away from our privacy, extremely.

"We can love again. Maybe this is the start." I try to reassure her. She shakes her head in denial and she moves further away on her bed so that her back is against the headboard.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Mitchie." She tries to smile but fails to, it comes off as a frown.

"I wouldn't. You're wasting your time Shane. I'm too damaged to try and fix." I stand up so I can look down at her, I lean over to kiss her forehead.

"You told me that when we first met too." I try to ignore that she starts crying because I know that she'll probably scream at me if I try to comfort her so I start to walk towards the door.

"I fixed you once, you know. If you let me, I would do it again. I could do it. And I would do it however many more times it will take until you're completely fixed." I tell her before walking out the door with the guard next to me.

I hear her start sobbing as I leave. I wish I could hold her, hug her, kiss her, but I know that right now she doesn't want me too. I guess I deserve this, for abandoning her when she needed me most. But now I have an important job to do.


End file.
